Houzki Uzumaki Naruto : Rebirth
by PrimeFox
Summary: During the fourth shinobi war Naruto created a seal should he fail. He called it Fuuinjutsu: Koukan shinsei ( Dimension Rebirth). When active if the user dies, is gravely wounded or the activation of Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Moon eye plan), the user soul is sent to a different dimension to be reborn. Naruto , great-grandson to both the Second Hokage and Mizukage.
1. Prologue

A teary eyed baby blue haired boy gazed upon the ruins of his family home bathed in blood and flames. He had lost the only true family he knew for the last 6 years.

In his last life he had lost the war for humanity's free will, the dream of a family of madmen. He lost to the Uchiha clan and_** Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Moon eye plan)**_. His lost forced the activation of_** Fuuinjutsu: Kouken shinsei (Dimension Rebirth)**_ his backup plan that took his soul to an alternate universe to be reborn, in hope that he could stop it from happening again.

He had been born to the grandchildren of the_** Nidaime Hokage(Second Fire Shadow)**_ and_** Mizukage(Water Shadow)**_. Tobirama had a secret Uzumaki wife, who lived in _**Uzushiogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Whirlpools)**_ as he was paranoid of the Uchiha Clan ('And rightfully so' Naruto thought bitterly) and had a child, a son. During the fall of _**Uzu no kuni(Land of Whirlpools/Eddies)**_, that child (His **_Jii-san(Grandfather_**) fled to Nami no kami with his daughter (His _**Kaa-san(Mother)**_). After that they live a fairly peaceful life well continued to train , sometime after that his Kaa-san shelter the grandson of the Second Mizukage from the Kekkei genkai purge and they fell in love. And thus he was born a baby blue haired, turquoise eye babe cristioned Natsu. He loved his family and this relationship had only strengthened his want of a family, the first time being orphaned, he loved Minato and Kushina but not as much as his second parents as he had more than a few minutes with them, he had 6 years.

He had been out secretly training so he could be prepared for the war. He realized now that he was a bad ninja he only knew 5 jutsu, when ninja should be diverse and unpredictable. Now without Kurama or _**Senjutsu: Sennin Mōdo**_ he would be like every other genin. Sure as a Uzumaki he could use a few_** Kinjutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ max being 5 at the moment. He can't use _**Ninpou: Rasengan**_ as Jiraiya was the only living human to know it. If he used it, then unwanted questions would be asked. Realising this he started doing chakra training that would put Gai and Lee (if they used chakra) to shame, his body limited the workout he could do safely.

He quickly found that he had an affinity for_** Inton(Yin Release)**_,_** Suiton(Water Release)**_ and_** Fūton(Wind Release)**_. He guest his water affinity must be at the strength of his_** Hiiojii-san (G**__**reat-grandfather**_) as the paper dissolved in the water. When we not training ninjutsu he was studying or help his father cultivate exotic fish and it was quickly becoming a hobby that had combat purposes (such as poisons).

Naruto's thoughts turned back to the rubble that had been his home for the last 6 years since his rebirth. In an instant he knew this was the work of _**Ne (ROOT)**_ they had attacked _**Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves)**_ multiply times after the death of Danzo Shimura, _**Shinobi no Yami (Ninja of Darkness**_) but were dispatched quickly. He would mourn his lost later the family scrolls and heirlooms had to be collected less Ne came back.

_**Time skip**_

It had been a week since he came home to the ruins of his house and corpses of his parents. He had give his parent a proper shinobi burial. He knew would need a place to train. He had decided that konoha would be the best place for him to train. With the Hiruzen Sarutobi, _**Sandaime Hokage(Third Fire Shadow)**_, and the _**Sandaime Shinobi no Kami (Third God of Ninja)** _already knowing of his existence because of a trip his mother made to check the _**Sandaime Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi(Third Power of Human Sacrifice of the Nine Tails) **_and being one of the last Senju/Uzumaki/Hozuki he can start a clan there and become safe from Donzo and his Ne.

**AN: This is one of the many ideas I have floating around in my head, all based off of **_**Fuuinjutsu: Kouken shinsei (Dimension Rebirth)**_**. I have Several Challenges on my profile if interested. **


	2. Discontinue

I have decided to discontinue this story as I have lost inspiration after getting it on paper. If you, the reader would like to continue this story you don't have to ask me it is a challenge on my profile. I ask that you PM me when the first chapters is out so I can link it in my profile. Thx -PrimeFox


End file.
